Rasair
Class Information Tier 0 - Tochodago "Learner" She's of the Disado Rank, using the weapon of knuckles. Her teacher was a kind neighbor, Koruso, who was also a close friend of her parents. Speed and skill are her primary concerns. Tier 1 - Masadan She's now able to take on another weapon; she decides on using the sword, and at this time, she is now considered capable of working with a spirit partner. She must summon the spirit on her own, by a ritual that takes time and commitment. The Masadan class is named after the first person to use both knuckles and swords. Tier 2 - Chusabi She will choose to remain loyal to her sword and knuckles when she is of high enough rank. In this class, she has more luck and a higher critical rate. Speed and accuracy are still her main concerns. Tier 3 - Kumebaia This is her highest tier, where she reaches her full potential. She's fast, stealthy, accurate; but her defense and resistance are naturally low. Her strength is around average. ﻿ Partner Attacks: With a spirit partner, she is capable of doing special partner attacks, one every five turns, but only a total of three every battle while she is tier 1, level 1. This number increases as she gets higher rank, but the number never can exceed more than 30 total in a battle, and the wait is diminished to once every other turn. The type of Partner Attacks she can do depends upon the type of spirit partner that she summons. Appearance Her brown hair used to be longer, but now it's more of a boy-like cut. Her eyes are an emerald green, and she has light-toned skin. She wears brown pants and a brown shirt, both soiled and worn. She also wears a large black coat that is at least two sizes to large for her, but she doesn't seem to mind it. In fact, she's quite protective of it. Her brand is behind her left ear, but it goes further into her scalp; it's well hidden by her hair.﻿ Personality She used to be a typical little girl, sweet, cute, but the occasional attitude, especially when pestered. However, as she's grown-up on the ship of Captain Koruso, she became quiet, isolative, easily frightened, but she tries to put on a tough front. She knows a little english, due to her time on the ship interacting with soldiers, and because of lessons given to her by Koruso, but she mainly sticks to her native tongue, Basudo.﻿ History She's a child of the Doesu tribe, a tribe of peoples known for their interactions with an alternate world. Her father owned a farm, but he also worked as an architect and builder. Thus, she, her siblings, mother, two aunts, and two uncles, plus four cousins, were the ones mainly taking care of the large farm. They had everything from horses to cattle, from chickens to sheep, and many dogs, cats, and even pet mice, ducks, and other wildlife that would stop by from time to time. Rasair was seven years old when one of the neighbors, Kuruso, began to teach her how to fight with her fists, and even made a pair of knuckles for her to wear. Her teacher became her best friend, aside from her older sister. Rasair was eight when things took a sudden turn. Koruso invited her on a simple trip to town, and assured her that he had already gotten permission from her parents. But before they even got to town, Koruso cut her hair and had her change her outfit. She thought it was weird, but she didn't question him verbally. Only when Koruso took her to the docks did she begin to become frightened. He would introduce her to others by a name that was not hers, and referred to her as his son; he would also speak of going out to sea. When she spoke of these concerns to Koruso, he took her aside and explained that her parents didn't want her anymore. They were happier without her, having their two favorite daughters, and their two sons. He told her that they were going to sell her into slavery in order to get rid of her, but he was going to take her instead. Rasair could hardly believe it, but as she trusted him, she went along with what he said, and adopted her role as a male child with the name Rasair. Koruso treated her well, but had her play the role of "cabin boy", and also gave her chores to do about the ship, to get her strong, like a boy. She became friends with most of the sailors, but she kept to herself most of the time. Many nights, while waiting for Koruso to come and take her to bed, she'd lay on the deck and stare up at the stars, wishing that her mother and father would love her again. She wanted to go home, but she never spoke of such things to Koruso; he was so good to her, and she still thought of him as one of her best friends. However, she didn't like being out at sea all the time, and she didn't at all like what Koruso would do to her some nights. A month after her eleventh birthday, a terrible storm seized the cargo ship. Rasair, along with some other sailors, were tossed into the ocean at some point during the storm, 12 in total of the crew of 29. 7 of the sailors were found, three others were dead, and one other sailor, and Rasair, were reported as missing, possibly dead. However, Rasair had washed up on shore of the mainland that was only a few miles where the ship was at the beginning of the storm. The storm lasted two days, but it was near the middle of the first that Rasair awakened on the beach from which she had washed up on. ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belings to: amanda2324﻿ - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay